


The Flames of Passion

by kotobirb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobirb/pseuds/kotobirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Zuko are both dealing with the stress and sexual tension that comes with adolescence. Can they help each other out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Glance

"We're here!" Aang hollered. Everyone let out a relieved sigh.  
They had been flying for three days across the Earth Kingdom on their way to the North Pole without any trouble from Fire Nation foes, but restocking on food and other supplies was now necessary. Sokka's map depicted a small village not far from where they had landed.  
Appa landed on a subtle incline, and they all got off.  
"Okay people, we're on a two-hour limit! If we want to make it to make it to the North Pole by our deadline, we'll have to make this quick! No potty breaks!" Sokka announced.  
Katara rolled her eyes as he continued, holding up the musty yellowed guide.  
"Now, if we take this route, the quickest way to the market should be.."  
"Oh!" Katara interjected, catching a glimpse of their location. She pointed, "Look! There's a lake nearby. This is a perfect opportunity for me and Aang to practice our water bending!"  
Aang whirled over to them. "I could use a little break from all these rocks," He admitted.  
Sokka cast them a look of disbelief and annoyance. "What? Absolutely not! We are on a deadline, people!" He hit the map to punctuate his point.  
"Sokka, please!" Katara burst. "No one cares about your stupid schedule! Aang needs to practice water bending. The North Pole isn't going anywhere!"  
Sokka was hurt. He had planned the schedule with them in mind. It was for their own good. ".. fine! Splash around for all I care! I'll be the responsible one and get the errands done!" He snapped.  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
Sokka stomped off, map-in-hand through the bush in the direction of where the village was located. Katara and Aang's eyes trailed after him, but they remained standing there.  
"Well, isn't he a jerk today!" Katara stubbornly said, as if to reinforce her stance in the silence.  
Aang, who had been quiet the whole ordeal, quietly muttered, "Umm, maybe we should go with him.."  
"What?"  
Katara's head immediately snapped in his direction, and he shrunk back. "Nothing!" He reassured.  
She eyed him for a minute before grabbing him by the wrist and turning in the opposite direction of where Sokka had gone. "Come on, we're training!"  
"Yes m'am!" He quickly agreed. 

\--  
Sokka muttered under his breath as he turned the map this way and that. A cliff greeted him, but the bridge that was supposed to be there did not. He was sure this was the spot. He was never wrong when it came to directions. He came to the conclusion that his guide was the incorrect one.  
"Stupid, outdated map!" He yelled in frustration, startling birds and wildlife in the quiet forest. Sokka began ripping the parchment into little pieces, cursing the vender who sold him the cheap thing. This did little to relieve his stress, however.  
When his head cooled, he took notice of his surroundings. He crouched down, looking for any hints as to where the bridge mysteriously disappeared to. This is when the faint but familiar smell of smoke and ash made his whole body rigid. Near the very edge, signs of a rope post that had been destroyed not too long ago were evident. He slowly stepped over for closer inspection; the wood was burnt, and the remaining rope was frayed. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the simmered post for a moment more.  
Fire benders.  
His hate for the heated invaders was hotter than their flames of terrorism. They had killed his mother, and threatened his home and people for more than a hundred years. But of them all, there was one he hated most. And that was..  
"Hello, Sokka."  
His worst fears were confirmed when a voice echoed in the densely wooded forest.  
It was Zuko, the Fire Nation prince who had been chasing them ever since they retrieved Aang from the iceberg. He was around Sokka's age, but a bit taller and paler. A distinct scar marked his person. He was also incredibly charming and sexy, third season style, without the lame shaved ponytail thing because that isn't cool at all and this is an alternate universe wherein everyone is as attractive as possible for the sake of the smutty plot.  
"What do you want?" Sokka snapped cautiously. He began feeling around his back for his boomerang satchel when a warning flame was shot at the grassy patch by his feet. He leaned back and nearly fell from the cliff in shock, holding on to the charred wood for stability.  
"It looks like the Avatar isn't with you today.." Zuko said carelessly, stepping towards where he remained squatting. "Oh well, I'm not here for him right now."  
"You're not..?" He was confused. Capturing Aang was his only goal; he had restated this every single encounter they had. What else could he be after?  
"Shut up."  
Abruptly, he was dragged to his feet by Zuko and slammed against a tree. He groaned audibly in pain at the impact. Before he knew what was going on, the fire bender's lips were smashed against his. He struggled to escape the hold, but the other boy's body had him confined up against the tree. His squirming only seemed to encourage Zuko's passionate fury. Zuko's right hand found its way to Sokka's cushiony ass bosom and squeezed hard enough to leave bruises. Sokka yelped into the kiss. Zuko took the opportunity to deepen their snog, and sloppily inserted his tongue into Sokka's mouth.  
After what seemed like an eternity of this (but was really only a few minutes), Zuko removed his mouth to catch his breath but kept a firm grasp on the rest of Sokka.  
"Why.." Sokka panted, both infuriated and afraid, "Why are you doing this..!?"  
In response, the other boy laughed cruelly. "to be continued."


	2. Love on Fire

"Why.." Sokka panted, both infuriated and afraid, "Why are you doing this..!?"  
In response, the other boy laughed cruelly. “The reason? It’s irrelevant.”  
“Irrelevant?” Sokka repeated, fighting back tears of anger. “You took my mouth virginity!”  
“That’s not the only virginity I will take,” Zuko said slyly under his breath so the other boy couldn’t hear. “But I will tell you the truth. You and I are not very different, Sokka. We are both the same age and on similar journeys, and both have.. urges.”  
Sokka’s face turned red when he realized what he was talking about. Zuko continued. “Well, what do you say? No one would ever find out, and it would be stress relieving.” He smirked as he awaited the water tribe boy’s answer.  
“…” Sokka had to admit, he had always been curious. Seeing other men’s bodies at public bath houses had always turned him on much more than seeing naked women. More than once at night, he fantasized about their broad chests and athletic physique. He was ashamed of this and never shared his tastes with anyone else, of course. After all, it was fire bender!Adam and water bender!Eve, not Steve. But just this once, he wanted to be Zuko’s Steve. Zuko had a point; no one would ever find out about their harmless experimentation, and the others wouldn’t come looking for him for another couple of hours. Finally, he accepted Zuko’s invitation with a nod.  
“But just this once! I’m not really a homosexual!” Sokka stated bashfully.  
“Heh. Of course..”  
In an instant, Zuko’s mouth was back on Sokka’s. However, now with his consent, his touch was tenderer than it had been. Instead of grabbing his ass, his hand now slid into the front of Sokka’s pants. Sokka moaned into Zuko’s mouth in surprise at the sudden movement, but it did not stop the prince from continuing his pursuit for the boy’s family jewels. His hand was like a vicious cheetah-wolf in the dark of night, and Sokka’s junk was a helpless rabbit-elk on the Fire Nation Serengeti. His fingers ravaged the soft flesh, coiling and tugging and kneading the member rhythmically.  
Sokka moaned more. He had never felt anything like this when he touched himself; he did not even feel this way when he tugged his plough while thinking of Suki. Zuko’s hand was working wonders in his pants and making him even harder.  
“Rougher..” Sokka pulled back from Zuko momentarily to whine the request. The fire bender happily complied.  
By now, Zuko’s pants were tight and tented as well, and Sokka caught a glimpse of what a big boy the enemy prince was. His eyes widened in amazement and lust. Hesitantly, his own hand palmed Zuko’s huge member from outside his pants. Zuko groaned in encouragement as Sokka continued to tease him. The fire boy cast him a pleading glance. Sokka finally gave in, satisfied with this punishment, and put his hand down the other boy’s pants for a real treat.  
They both jacked each other off until they were close. Their cries echoed throughout the empty forest as they came into the other’s hand. They fell to their knees; Zuko’s orgasm was so intense that his clothes burnt off of his body, and he was stark naked. Sokka stared in awe; his pale abs were even more breathtaking than in his dreams. The water tribe man wanted to stroke he marble-chiseled chest, but his hand was still sticky and covered in cum so he didn’t.  
“Now then..” Zuko said after they had both caught their breath. “Shall we continue?”


	3. Juicy Eruption

Sokka eyed the branch Zuko was holding in his left hand anxiously. The wooden object was straight, smooth, and large; even larger than Zuko’s meaty treat. He looked at the prince, who gave him a wink. He knew exactly what he wanted to use the branch on.  
“Oh, no..” Sokka started, shaking his head and backing away. “You are not using that on me!”  
“Relax,” Zuko reassured with a light chuckle. “It will be fine. I have shoved five broom handles up my ass and I have been okay, so you will be fine.”  
“Five handles?” Sokka repeated in flabbergastment.  
“Yes. Five. It gets very lonely on that war ship,” He explained.  
Sokka nodded as if he understood before giving his permission. “Well, if you say so..”  
Zuko burnt off the water tribe boy’s clothes as well. It felt like a warm tingle all over Sokka’s body and he shuttered. Zuko, who was characteristically rash and impatient, wasted no time. He scooped up some mud from the ground beside him to use as lube and began preparing Sokka’s asshole. His fingers slid in and out easily with the slipperiness of the mud to help the process along. Sokka wimpered. No one had never touched his asshole before, and it felt strange. Zuko also fondled his balls, making the other boy erect again.  
When he thought it was time, the fire nation prince caked the phallic branch in mud and slowly inserted it into Sokka’s man-pussy. “Ohh..” Sokka groaned wantonly, rolling his hips back and forth into Zuko’s touch. At first Zuko rocked the wood gently, but Sokka’s movements encouraged him to increase speed. Seeing the water tribe boy in so much pleasure and anal agony made him very horny. He began to masturbate to himself masturbating Sokka. After pulling his horn violently and increasing the speed of the stick to the speed of light, they both came in unison again. Sokka’s seed splurted all over Zuko’s face and scar, and even got up his nose. He sneezed it out, and it went all over Sokka too. They were both covered in his juices now.


	4. Final Coming

Zuko wasted no time. He was absolutely tumors, and in a lust-filled rage. Nothing could stop his hungry dick now. He pulled the dripping stick out of Sokka’s weeping hole and positioned his manhood to penetrate.  
“Wait!” Sokka stopped him. Zuko looked at him angerly, ready too get his dick wet and definitely not wanting to stop for any reason, but Sokka’s pleading blue eyes made him wait. “Please.. kiss me as you fuck me.”  
Zuko was surprised at the request, and blushed although you couldn’t really tell because his scar was the same color as his blush but he blushed on one side of his face anyway. His lips returned to Sokka’s greeting open mouth, and he made the plunge into his man-pussy at the same time. The impact was cololossal on a galactic scale. It was more powerful than the Titanic meeting the ice berg. It was like Sokka’s keyhole was made just for his key. As his dick met Sokka’s asshole, the collision told him it was meant to be. Zuko reminded himself to write about this experience in his royal memoir.  
They both moaned into each others mouths as they had The Best Sex Ever. Sokka was sure he would never feel this good with Suki or any other girl. All he needed was Zuko’s dick to keep him contented.  
His insides burned as Zuko’s huge member rocked in and out of his secret ocean, making the tide rise and fall. Zuko was now suckling his nipples, circling the pink nubs with his tongue. It made Sokka go insane. His toes curled. He gripped the fire bender’s dark hair and cried out his name as the thrusting became more and more desperate and hasty. He could tell that Zuko was getting close, and so was he. His dick was aching from being neglected. Sokka’s attention was stolen, however, when his Majesty began slapping his ass like a donkey. He yelped, but the harsh sting felt so good. He was going over the top. “Yes, more!” He cried lustfully. “Punish my slutty ass more!”  
“Quiet, peasant!” Zuko snapped hoarsely, trying to concentrate. He shoved the previously-used stick in Sokka’s mouth to keep him quiet. Sokka complied and sucked on it while Zuko worked his body. He felt splinters on his tongue and the taste of his own sperm made him gag but he didn’t even care. Seeing Sokka suffer in pleasure made Zuko so HORNY and ANGRY.  
“Grrrrrrr!!” He growled, biting Sokka’s tough tan shoulder hard enough to bleed as he thrust shallow and rough into Sokka’s swollen hole. “I’m.. GONNA WRECK IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!” He screamed as he came. He rode out his orgasm, and a sea of cum pooled out of Sokka’s butt and even got on Zuko’s knees and feet.  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!” Sokka moaned as he too joined the orgasmy delight. They both came back and forth, like projectile vomiting, only it was semen, until the entire area and the leaves on the trees were caked in their manlihood.  
Zuko was the first to get up off of the ground. He offered his hand to Sokka, who accepted, but had trouble standing. “Owwww!” He cried, rubbing his sore ass.  
Zuko laughed. “You won’t be walking properly for a few days.” He joked.  
“I’ll bet!” Sokka replied warily, limping granny-style to his feet. He had never been in so much pain, but it was well worth it. His ass was black and blue in bruises, and semen still flowed like a waterfall out of his body.  
“Don’t worry,” Zuko reassured, “My uncle has really good ass cream to heal those welts. The crew always has them for some reason..”  
\--  
Zuko dropped him off at their camp before the others could arrive. Sokka gave him a passionate kiss goodbye. “So, will we..” His voice trailed off.  
“Don’t worry.” Zuko hushed, breath warm against his cheek. “We will see each other again. Our love cannot be stopped.”  
They kissed once more, before Zuko pulled away. “I must go now. Goodbye, my slutty sea otter.. keep waiting for me!”  
Sokka waved sadly as his majestic figure disappeared into the horizon. Just then, Katara and Aang returned. They were both very shocked to see him. “Hey!” Sokka casually greeted.  
“Wh.. where are your clothes?!” Katara screamed in disbelief. Sokka had forgotten that Zuko had burnt off his clothes. He chuckled lightly and said, “Let’s just say I had an exciting day.”  
“Boy, you’ll have to fill us in..” Aang muttered.  
He smiled. His love for Zuko couldn’t be shared with the others right now, but he was sure they would be accepting once the time came.  
“By the way, Katara..” Sokka remembered and pulled out a vile of warm white goo that he had retrieved. “I was curious. Could you try water bending this?”

\- END -


End file.
